The aim of the STAR (Short-Term Aging Research) Program is to provide select first year medical students at the University of Chicago Pritzker School of Medicine with a structured mentored summer research experience in aging, coupled with didactic and experiential training in the care of older adults. Through this experience, we hope to inculcate the next generation of physicians with the desire to understand and improve care for older adults through pursuit of scientific discovery.